


Something Just Like This

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A songfic set to Something Just Like This by Coldplay and Chainsmokers.





	Something Just Like This

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

Jack knew that his self-esteem was nowhere near what one would call ‘normal’. Or ‘healthy’. And honestly, who could blame him? Being told he wasn’t anything special or even remotely useful was… well, it killed him. Not literally, although it had tried. Many times, in fact. But something always brought him back. In Jorvik, that something usually consisted of a horse who needed riding or caring for, or one of the completely and utterly useless residents who needed him to do some mundane or obscure task. He did enjoy spending time with his horses, though. And the best thing was that, somehow, they could talk to him. He could communicate with his horses, though he usually tried not to talk to them like he would another person when there were people around. Being called crazy wouldn’t help him at all.

Though honestly, sometimes Jack lived for riding and talking to his horses. Quite literally. He could talk to them about anything, and they’d talk back. Admittedly, some were better conversationalists than others. And they all had their own personalities, but they all seemed to understand him. At least a little. Enough to know when Jack needed to be whisked away from it all and just dumped in the middle of a peaceful little meadow or clearing. That had happened a few times, when a horse had just completely disregarded his orders and taken him somewhere rather than the other way around. Honestly, Jack wouldn’t be surprised at all if one of them beat down the door to his bedroom and dragged him out one day. But the horses weren’t the only good thing about Jorvik.

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss_

Ydris was a surprise. A true gem of Jorvik. He was the greatest wizard on Jorvik, which at first Jack had been skeptical about. Especially when Jack had needed to gather the materials for the tent and then erect it for him. But that had been before. Before Jack had known just how special Ydris truly was. Before he’d seen fireworks coming from nothing but Ydris’ hands, and objects levitating just because Ydris wanted them to, before he’d seen Ydris conjure an apple out of thin air (which had promptly been snatched and consumed by Jack’s horse).

They’d been growing closer, and Jack had begun to visit Ydris every single day even though Ydris hadn’t had any tasks for him since he’d turned a toy horse trailer into a real one. He even looked forward to it, his entire mood brightening as he got closer and closer to the circus tent and the magician who lived there. But Ydris’ question still took Jack by surprise.

“Jack,” said Ydris, smiling upon seeing the rider appear with his horse. “It is always a pleasure to see you.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” said Jack, his heart pounding somewhere very close to his throat. “I don’t mean to sound like Eddie and Ferdinand but you really brighten up my day.”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” Ydris chuckled.

“Yeah, you really need to get out more,” said Jack, his cheeks warming. Ydris rubbed his gloved palms over his sides which Jack noticed because he noticed everything that Ydris did. God, that wasn’t creepy, was it?

“Perhaps you could help with that,” said Ydris.

“What, you want me to lead a hrose to you now?” asked Jack. “That’s literally the worst, nobody gives you a lead so you just have to ride close to them so they don’t stop.”

“No, no,” said Ydris, laughing. “Jack, would you like to go on a date with me?” Jack was tongue-tied, just staring at Ydris blankly. His mind was screaming at him to say something, ANYTHING you fucking idiot, but Jack just couldn’t form the words. At last, when he could, he blurted out the only thing on his mind.

“Why?” asked Jack. “Why me? You could have anyone, Ydris, literally anyone would want to date you.”

“Because I want to date you,” said Ydris. “You’re a wonderful, handsome young man, and I greatly enjoy spending time with you. Dating you just seems to be the logical next step.”

“But I’m nothing,” said Jack. “I’m not a Soul Rider, at least the druids don’t think I am because I’m a guy, and everyone else just uses me as a tool. Why would you want a nobody like me?”

“Because I’m not looking for that,” said Ydris. “I’m looking for… well, somebody to love. And I am extremely fond of you, Jack.”

“I don’t know how,” said Jack. “The great and powerful Ydris, dating a simple stable boy?”

“You are far more than that,” said Ydris. “Trust me, I can see it.” He tapped his cheek below the eye with the Pandorian spiral, and Jack gnawed on his lower lip. He knew that Ydris could see things that others couldn’t. And, apparently, there was something special in him.

“You’re the only one that thinks so,” said Jack.

“How many times do I have to tell you that others are blind to the truly amazing?” said Ydris. “So, what do you say?”

“Okay,” said Jack, confidence slowly seeping back into him. “Okay, yeah, I’d like to date you.” Ydris grinned.

“So, where do you want to go?” asked Ydris.

_I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this_

For their first date, Ydris took Jack into Greendale. Jack was surprised that Ydris didn’t brush the canopy with how tall he was, especially on horseback. Though, admittedly, Ydris had borrowed a tiny little light grey Jorvik Pony for the expedition. He was still much taller than Jack, though.

“I remember you said that you really like forests,” said Ydris. “And you did seem to quite enjoy retrieving those sticks for me in here.”

“Yeah,” said Jack, still trying to process the fact that he was on a date with this absolute stud of a man. Not that Ydris was conventionally handsome but, well, Jack sure liked what he saw. His cheeks warmed just at the thought. “Still not sure how those sticks had magic but they worked at least.”

“Yes, Jorvik has a strong saturation of rather unusual magic,” said Ydris. “It’s all to do with the Pandorian influence, you see, how close Pandoria is to this world in Jorvik. The borders are thinnest here, and occasionally, some Pandorian magic will seep through. It’s inevitable, however much the druids might want to think otherwise. That recent eruption of Pandoric rifts was just another Wednesday here.” Jack smiled, enjoying Ydris’ voice as he always did. Even if Ydris was drowning out the birdsong with his words, Jack found that he didn’t mind if it was Ydris talking.

At last, they reached a picnic spot near the edge of the forest. It was in the forest enough to be cool and full of the sounds of the forest, but close enough to the edge that the horses could graze out in the sun and wouldn’t get lost in the thick forest. It was easy enough to do. Sometimes, if Jack wanted to get lost, he’d come here. Or to Goldenleaf Forest, which was equally easy to get lost in. Right now, though… Jack was a little embarrassed to admit that he was getting lost in Ydris.

There was a meal involved, but Jack honestly couldn’t remember what it was. He was almost too nervous to eat, his hands clammy and shaking. If asked, he would say that their first date had consisted of food and drink. Ydris would probably remember, though. After all, he was amazing. Something spectacular, and out of this world, and not deserving of someone so mundane. Ydris somehow sensed Jack’s confidence slipping.

“Jack,” said Ydris, drawing the smaller man’s attention. “May I kiss you?”

“Uh huh,” said Jack, nodding and trying not to cringe at how embarrassing he looked and sounded. But then Ydris kissed him, and… and any of his worries and insecurities were pushed to the side. Ydris’ lips were wonderful, and so was his mouth, and his hands… Jack was trembling at first, too caught up in his worries, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around Ydris and kissed him back, clutching the back of the magician’s coat. Ydris chuckled.

“Don’t worry,” said Ydris when Jack finally pulled away, his cheeks flushing red. “I don’t want anything special. Not that you aren’t special. Because you are special. And this is what I want. Not grand declarations, not spectacle. That’s my job.” Jack laughed nervously. But, when Ydris kissed him this time, Jack felt only warmth.

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

Despite knowing that Ydris loved him, really loved him, Jack still had his dark days. The days when he never wanted to get out of bed, when even the simple act of opening his eyes was too hard. Those days, his horses were looked after by Jack’s best friend. She gave him space.

But now, Jack had another dark thought to press down on his mind and smother him. Surely Ydris wouldn’t want someone who had days when he never even wanted to get out of bed or leave the house. He probably didn’t even miss him. And why should he? Ydris deserved someone better. Someone who wasn’t so… broken.

When Jack finally felt energised enough to leave the house (but that was all, he’d been wearing the same clothes all week and hadn’t bathed or showered), he headed straight for the circus tent. He was nervous. He’d just disappeared, without warning, and now he was coming back looking like a mess. What the hell was he thinking?

“This was a mistake,” said Jack, tugging on the reins. “C’mon, let’s just go back home.” Already, he could feel the humiliation washing over him. Ydris would break up with him immediately when he saw this version of Jack. And maybe Jack deserved it. He wasn’t worth it. But instead of turning around, his horse planted his hooves and returned to budge. And, when Jack folded his arms over his chest with a huff, his horse continued on at a steady trot towards the circus tent. They were already on Nilmer’s Highland, after all.

_She said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss_

Ydris was standing outside his tent, looking like he was waiting for something. Or someone…

“Jack!” said Ydris as soon as he saw him. Jack felt his heart leap, before it plummeted. Yes, Ydris was glad to see him, but… he shouldn’t have worried. Jack shouldn’t have made him worry. What kind of boyfriend did that?

“Yeah, that’s me,” said Jack. Ydris was already walking over to hug him, but Jack dismounted and walked away.

“Jack, where were you? I was so worried about you!” said Ydris. He sounded so concerned. Jack felt a lump in his throat.

“I was at home,” said Jack. “This is the first time I’ve left the house in days.”

“Why?” asked Ydris. “You could have called me, or texted, I would’ve helped.”

“No you couldn’t,” said Jack. “Nobody can help me. I’m broken, a hopeless case, and maybe you shouldn’t waste your time on someone like me.”

“I’m not wasting my time,” said Ydris, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder and turning Jack to face him. “Jack, I love you. Of course I’d worry if you just disappeared for a few days. Jorvik is dangerous, anything could have happened to you.”

“Maybe it should,” said Jack. “That’d be a lot better than the real reason. And then I wouldn’t have to suffer anymore, and you shouldn’t either. Everyone would be better off without me.”

“I wouldn’t,” said Ydris. “Yes, I do worry about you, but loving someone means that you worry about them. Tell me, why did you come here today?”

“To break up with you,” said Jack, his chest aching as the words left his mouth.

“No. Tell me the real reason,” said Ydris, his voice gentle. Jack took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh. He hadn’t brushed his teeth, but if Ydris noticed his bad breath, he didn’t say anything.

“Because I… I dunno. Habit, I guess,” said Jack. “And my horse took me here when I nearly chickened out.”

“Your horse knows you better than you know yourself,” said Ydris. “I envy it.” Jack smiled for a second.

“You envy a horse?” said Jack.

“Well, who wouldn’t?” said Ydris. “They’re beautiful creatures.”

“Yeah, they are. And if they’re sad, you just need to give them the right food or some fresh air,” said Jack.

“I know that loving you isn’t going to be easy,” said Ydris. “It’s hard to love someone who doesn’t love themselves. But I do. I accepted that a long time ago. So I’m not going to let go of you.”

“Really?” asked Jack. “Even though I just disappeared on you for a week and made you worry?”

“Yes,” said Ydris. “No matter how hard it gets, Jack, I’ll be there for you.”

“Wow,” said Jack. “That’s… stupid, but…”

“It’s not stupid, Jack,” said Ydris. “It’s love.” He moved in to kiss him, but Jack held up a finger between their lips.

“You don’t wanna kiss me, I haven’t brushed my teeth in a week,” said Jack.

“I don’t care,” said Ydris with a chuckle. Jack was a little ashamed, but he let Ydris kiss him. And he kissed him back, but he pulled away sooner than usual. Ydris might not seem to care about Jack’s horrible breath, but Jack would prefer to kiss his boyfriend with breath that didn’t smell like Agnetha’s fertiliser.

_I want something just like this  
I want something just like this_

“I love you too,” said Jack. Ydris smiled and gave him a gentle peck on his lips.

_Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo,   
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo,_

Ydris insisted that Jack stay in his wagon that night. And every night afterwards, Ydris invited Jack to stay the night. Jack was hesitant at first, but then…

Well, then Jack discovered just how cold he felt when he slept on his own. Even with all the blankets in the world, there was just something missing without Ydris lying beside him, his arms around him. And sleepy morning kisses (even with the atrocious morning breath) were a hell of a lot better than getting right into things. Jack had to admit that he slept better with Ydris, too. He felt safe and warm. And loved.

_Where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this_

With no need to go back home for the night (Sasha could put the horses to bed, and all of Jack’s horses were more than happy to spend the night in Ydris’ meadow), Jack could stay up with Ydris as late as he liked. All night if he wanted to. And sometimes he did want to. This would inevitably end with Ydris carrying a sleeping Jack back to his wagon.

Most nights, they just sat looking up at the stars, or Ydris would lie back with Jack comfortably resting his head on his chest. Something about hearing Ydris’ heart beating just beneath his ear made Jack unable to stop grinning, and filled him with an indescribable feeling of love.

But tonight, Ydris stood some distance away while Jack sat leaning back on his hands.

“What are you doing?” asked Jack.

“You’ll see,” said Ydris. “You just sit there.” Jack smiled, wondering what his boyfriend had planned. Ydris removed his gloves, tossing them aside, and rolled his sleeves up. He clenched and unclenched his fists, then wiggled his fingers. And then, as Jack watched in amazement, light bloomed in Ydris’ upturned palms. It drifted up, slowly at first, leaving tiny motes of multicoloured light scattered among the stars. And then, with a grin, Ydris thrust his palms upward and tiny balls of light shot from them, shooting up into the stars and exploding into fireworks. The most magical fireworks Jack had ever seen. Jack was aware that he was grinning as he stared up at the show, but he couldn’t stop. Rather than fading away, the tiny motes of light stayed there after the explosion, drifting to sit among the stars as though they belonged there.

“That’s amazing!” said Jack, turning to grin at his boyfriend when Ydris finally put his gloves back on, straightened his clothes, and walked back over to him. The sky was still alive with multicoloured lights.

“I am very glad that you enjoyed,” said Ydris. “It was a little show, just for you.”

“You make me feel really special, you know that?” said Jack.

“I aim to please,” said Ydris. “And, of course, to keep that smile on your face.”

Jack grinned, and then Ydris was sitting down beside him and they were kissing. It was more passionate than any kiss they’d shared so far, full of tongue and lips and soft moans of pleasure. Jack was pleasantly surprised to find that most of the noise was coming from Ydris. If this was what his boyfriend really wanted, then… then maybe he was enough. Despite everything, despite all of his insecurities and self-loathing and dark periods, Ydris loved him. It was amazing. It was incredible. It was, well… magical.

_Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this_


End file.
